fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimaria Yesta
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Calf |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Backsword |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 4 Appearance Dimaria is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a dark band with a large, wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark, studded band; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Personality Dimaria seems to have a relaxed and cynical personality, sporting an amused expression and a wry smile most of the time. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiorsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 3-5 and colleagues alike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 3-4 In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing remarks,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 9 as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-beingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 11 and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Brandish μ, whom Dimaria delights in teasing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 7 True to her rather mischievous nature, Dimaria seems to be quite playful even on the battlefield, toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 9 Despite her somewhat frivolous character, she takes pride in her position as a Shield of Spriggan and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 11 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Upon Zeref's return to his palace in Vistarion, Dimaria and Ajeel Ramal arrive to greet him and are subsequently chastised by Invel for the casual manner in which they address the emperor. Zeref, however, is unconcerned and Dimaria listens with the rest of her comrades when he mentions the Dragon King Festival. At that moment, Yajeel brings Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref, and Dimaria and the others are dismissed by their liege.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 3-9 Later, Dimaria visits Brandish in her room, questioning her lenient handling of the Fairy Tail Mages on Caracole Island. As Brandish typically replies that doing anything else would have been too tiresome, Marin Hollow chimes in by complimenting Dimaria, who suggests Brandish return Marin to his normal size. Finally, before leaving, she informs Brandish that the Spriggan 12 have been summoned by Zeref. Later during the meeting, Dimaria admonishes for her direct speech, saying that it is the main reason she is not popular. But, when Brandish retorts that she is the one who doesn't like people, Dimaria calmly states that they are similar. As the meeting proceeds, she unemotionally watches God Serena's performanceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-14 and, after hearing Zeref's purpose behind declaring war on Ishgar, helps plan the invasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 18-19 As the Empire's assault begins, she and Wahl lead a fleet towards Hargeon. While on their way, Dimaria gets annoyed by her partner's incessant laughter, only to be informed about the defeat of their vanguard as well as Brandish's capture, the last piece of news proving to be a source of mirth for her. The two commend their enemy's strength, but Wahl immediately manifests a large cannon and targets Fairy Tail. Despite Dimaria's skepticism regarding his aim, Wahl opens fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 9-14 However, the shot is blocked due to Ichiya's sacrifice of Christina, much to Dimaria's amusement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 18-19 Soon afterwards, they make landfall at Hargeon and easily capture the port. As Dimaria chats with Wahl, she teases him about his failure to destroy Magnolia, then goes on to mock Brandish's capture and expresses her desire to witness her ally's misery. Upon being informed about Neinhart's refusal to leave his ship to take part in the invasion, she snidely comments about the terrible company provided by her current partners,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 7-8 and prepares to face the forces mobilized by Fiore to free Hargeon, the Valkyrie vowing to carve the dread of the Spriggan 12's might into the minds of her enemies. Midway through the battle, she challenges Kagura and easily overpowers her. While the latter is distracted by the pressure of the Shield of Spriggan's presence, she takes the opportunity to slash off the Mermaid Heel Mage's clothing, anticipating the pleasure of ragging her adversary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 7-9 Magic and Abilities Master Swordswoman: True to her epithet, the Valkyrie has proven herself to be a master in the art of swordsmanship. She was easily able to overwhelm a serious Kagura and even managed to dexterously strip her by shredding her clothes in the blink of an eye, her skills stunning the Mermaid Heel swordswoman. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria is one of Alvarez Empire's elite Mages, with her Magic Power reckoned to be on par with teammates Brandish μFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 28 and God Serena, the last of whom was the most powerful Mage in Ishgar prior to his defection to Alakitasia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 Her power is absolutely overwhelming, covering an entire battlefield and causing any enemy who senses it to wince at the nightmarish foe. Her mere presence is enough to awe stalwarts such as Kagura, smothering the latter's very senses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 Enhanced Strength: Dimaria's slender frame hides unexpectedly hideous strength which allows her to not only match a Kagura who is wielding an unsheathed Archenemy, but easily push her back. She is also capable of effortlessly brandishing humongous weapons with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 7-8 Equipment : Dimaria wields a massive backsword, its length almost matching its owner's height. The single-edged blade is broader than her arm and possesses a sharp point. A portion of the back of the blade near the point has been tempered into an edge. The flat exhibits the sharp contrast between the light edge and the dark back. The sword does not appear to have a tang, with the blade directly anchored into the hilt. Small indentations exists in the back of the blade, likening it to a saw. The sturdy hilt creeps up the blade and is screwed to it, reaching almost up to the first indentation. Part of the edge is left exposed and this piece of the hilt serves as a support. The lower portion of this support covers the width of the blade and slopes off to either side. A pentagonal ring is attached along and parallel to the breadth of the guard and slides snugly into the support, connecting the two parts of the hilt. The guard has been intricately forged and is divided into two sections. The part running from the grip to the support is in the form of a thick disc parallel to the sword, with the arcs near both ends flattened out. Two sickle-shaped depressions which face each other and extend from the pentagonal piece have been engraved into it. The second part is in the shape of a large, bilayered sector of a circular ring, perfectly covering the first part on the side of the edge of the blade. It is designed to protect the wielder's arm from certain types of parries. Three holes have been gouged out of it, each in the shape of an arc concentric with the plate they have been carved into. While the largest arc is closest to the inner edge and runs along the exposed circumference of the disc the parent plate has been attached to, the other two appear to be congruent and are placed symmetrically from the ends of the larger one. Two notches have been etched into the plate such that, together with the twin smaller hollows, they seem to form a single arc. The lower layer of the plate is visible in two spots near the outer edge and a small bolt protrudes from each opening. The entire configuration gives it an appearance similar to that of a portion of a gear. The flat grip of the sword is as long as Dimaria's entire arm, although the Valkyrie easily flourishes the sword using a single hand, grabbing the grip near the base of the guard. The rest of the grip gradually curves outwards in the direction of the blade's edge, then abruptly ends in a smaller curl in the opposite direction. The half of the base and the initial curve on the side of the edge of the blade are covered in leather for the convenience of the wielder as it makes for a much more comfortable and firm grasp. The curve at the end is reminiscent of the grip of a revolver and has a gauze embedded in it along its length. A weapon which is undoubtedly meant to be wielded with both hands, the Valkyrie easily turns it into an extremely potent single-handed sword by combining her monstrous strength with her excellent skills in the art of swordsmanship. The sword itself has been expertly crafted. The metal of the blade has been tempered to be incredibly resilient, allowing it to match the legendary Archenemy even when the latter has been unsheathed. Despite the fragile appearance of the guard, it is strong enough to withstand the shock of such a titanic clash. Quotes *(To Kagura Mikazuchi): "That oriental kimono is quite beautiful indeed. It's unfortunate that I'm about to stain it with your blood." *(To Kagura Mikazuchi): "Your bangs remind me of Randi's... I can't help but want to tease you...♡" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members